The Markey Cancer Center (MCC) Flow Cytometry and Cell Sorting Shared Resource Facility (FCCS SRF) provides University of Kentucky (UK) cancer researchers with comprehensive, state-of-the-art analytical flow cytometry and cell sorting services to support both human and animal studies. The goals of the FCCS SRF are to provide: 1) multiparameter cell phenotyping; 2) analysis of DNA content and cell cycle; 3) analysis of cellular apoptosis and necrosis; 4) quantification of cell cytotoxicity; 5) intracellular cytokine analysis; 6) measurement of cell activation parameters; 7) high speed cell sorting of live human and animal cells under biocontainment conditions; and 8) single cell cloning of sorted cells. Another important function of the shared resource is to assist researchers in data analysis of flow cytometric studies and to help investigators in the development of new flow cytometric assays or approaches as needed for their research efforts. Finally, FCCS SRF addresses the future needs of investigators by adding new and updated instrumentation to the facility that will expand the number of techniques and approaches available to cancer researchers at the university.